Liberi Fatali
"Liberi Fatali" is a prominent theme from Final Fantasy VIII. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu and it is, notably, the composer's first experiment with a combination of chorus and orchestra for music. Nobuo Uematsu states that, along with "Eyes on Me", "Liberi Fatali" is one of the two main themes of Final Fantasy VIII. Game appearances Final Fantasy VIII "Liberi Fatali" plays during the opening full motion video of Final Fantasy VIII, and its Latin meaning, "Fated Children", refers to the main playable cast who are within the ages of 17 and 18. Its lyrics were written by Taro Yamashita and Kazushige Nojima. The central melody and elements of "Liberi Fatali" is incorporated in several other themes of the game, including "The Landing", "The Stage is Set", "Premonition", and the game's "Ending Theme". "Liberi Fatali" is the first track of the first disc of the Final Fantasy VIII: Original Soundtrack. Lyrics The phrase "Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec" is an anagram of the phrases "Succession of Witches" and "Love", two of the main themes in the game, and not an actual phrase in Latin. ''Final Fantasy XV "Liberi Fatali" plays in the music player after the player buys the Memories of FFVIII soundtrack from Hammerhead for 100 gil. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The original version of "Liberi Fatali" is part of the Final Fantasy VIII Music Pack DLC distributed through the PlayStation Network. It may be automatically selected for Arcade and Quick Battles featuring Squall Leonhart, Ultimecia or Laguna Loire, or taking place at Ultimecia's Castle. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The original version of "Liberi Fatali" appears as a battle music, obtainable as a reward from winning "Battle of the Gods – Act 8" (Sep. 2017). Arrangement album appearances ''FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC: Final Fantasy VIII An orchestrated arrangement of "Liberi Fatali" by Shirō Hamaguchi is included. It is the first track of the album. The Best of Final Fantasy 1994 - 1999: A Musical Tribute A version performed by the Hollywood Symphony Orchestra is included on this "best of" type album. The vocals are performed by Tamara Woodman. It is the eight track of the album. Final Fantasy Remix A remix of the song by DJ duo Ante is included on this album. Final Fantasy VIII Chips The song is part of the 8-bit arrangement album as its first track. Final Fantasy Orchestra Album "Liberi Fatali" appears on this Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary arrangement album. Piano Opera Final Fantasy VII/VIII/IX "Liberi Fatali" is the sixth song in this piano arrangement album. Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy "Liberi Fatali" is the second track on this album. Released in 2007. Live performances 20020220 music from Final Fantasy 20020220 music from Final Fantasy is a live recording of an orchestral concert, performed by the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra at the Tokyo International Forum on Feb. 20, 2002. "Liberi Fatali" opens the concert. Dear Friends -Music from Final Fantasy- 20020220 music from Final Fantasy orchestral arrangement of "Liberi Fatali" was performed by a full orchestra at the Dear Friends -Music from Final Fantasy-'' concert tour. "Liberi Fatali" would always open the concert, and when asked to name his favorite act from the concert, the composer Nobuo Uematsu picked "Liberi Fatali", and explaining his reasoning with "Liberi Fatali" being his first experiment to combine choral and orchestra. ''Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy The orchestral arrangement performed at the 20020220 music from Final Fantasy concert was performed by the Royal Stockholm Philharmonic Orchestra in this live orchestra concert recording. Vanafest 2012 "Liberi Fatali" was performed by the Earthbound Papas at the 2012 edition of Vanafest, the Final Fantasy XI Festival. Compilation album appearances Final Fantasy S Generation: Official Best Collection The original version of the theme is also included in this "best of" album as the first track. Dear Friends: Music From Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack "Liberi Fatali"'s original version was released as the first track of this collection of themes present in the Dear Friends -Music from Final Fantasy-'' concert tour. ''Final Fantasy Vinyls "Liberi Fatali" is included on the first disc of this collector's edition set. Gallery FFVIII Opening FMV Storyboard.jpg|Storyboard of opening FMV of Final Fantasy VIII where "Liberi Fatali" plays. FFVIII Promo Art 5.jpg|Promotional artwork of Edea with the lyrics to "Liberi Fatali". Etymology Trivia * Monty Oum used this song for background music for the fourth episode of Dead Fantasy. * In the 2004 Summer Olympics, the American synchronized swimming duo consisting of Alison Bartosik and Anna Kozlova were awarded the bronze medal for their performance to the pieces "Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec" and "Liberi Fatali". * Liberi Fatali is used a few times in the Chinese drama, My Date With A Vampire 2. References de:Liberi Fatali it:Liberi Fatali Category:Event themes from Final Fantasy VIII